Insane Possessor of the Millennium Ring
by taorenluver
Summary: Just a ton of poems about Yami Bakura. Part Six Up! R&R!!! Please????
1. Yami Bakura

Insane Possessor of the Millennium Ring  
  
Written by: Staroflightandhope  
  
Hi!!! I have never written a poem before (at least on Yu-Gi-Oh!). So I'm gonna bore you with this, and don't complain because I'm obsessed with Yami Bakura.  
  
I own nothing.not even my mind  
  
I take away souls; don't mess with me,  
  
I'm more than your mortal eye can see.  
  
Why bother me, you pathetic fool?  
  
Take out your cards, it's time to duel.  
  
I win, you lose, your soul is mine,  
  
From now to the end of eternity, you'll never be fine.  
  
From strong feelings, darkness is born,  
  
When I rule, everyone will mourn.  
  
Eye, scale, puzzle, necklace, rod, and key,  
  
Soon they will all belong to me.  
  
With more souls like yours; so innocent and pure,  
  
I'll give the world too much pain to endure.  
  
I'm the one you call Yami Bakura,  
  
Your soul flies away, as light as a sakura.  
  
You fight for love, I fight for hate,  
  
And that gave you powers far too great.  
  
But now you're gone forever more,  
  
This gives me the key to open the door.  
  
The door of the world and all of life,  
  
I'll kill all betrayers with the Millennium Rod, my knife.  
  
I rule you all, and as you lie to sleep,  
  
I advise you not to rest too deep,  
  
Because if you do, I'll let the world come and say good-bye,  
  
And then It'll be fun to kill you and watch you die.  
  
How much did you hate it? I don't see how anyone can like it. 


	2. Another Yami Bakura

Hello again! Are you glad to see me? Probably not, but I don't care. I love writing Yami Bakura poems. Here's my third one, and I made him really, really mean in it *sniffles as everyone gets anime sweatdrops* Well, let's go, and I'll see you at the end of the poem.  
  
  
  
Dark powers, they're what I'm all about.  
  
With them, your weak, innocent soul dies out.  
  
As I put my lips to the blood-filled cup,  
  
I tell you you're finished, and demand you shut up.  
  
All the lore, the stories you've heard about me are true,  
  
And they're accurate when they say the one I wanted was you.  
  
I was sitting in my palace, my playroom you'd say,  
  
And asked you, no, begged you to come here to play.  
  
You thought I was Ryou, so you came with a map.  
  
Too bad, little girl, that you fell in my trap.  
  
I used the Sennen Key to look in your mind,  
  
And was outraged to learn love for me was all I could find.  
  
Now you're in the Shadow Realm, there you'll stay.  
  
I'm very happy knowing you won't be bothering me today.  
  
I look at your bloody body and then at the knife,  
  
And I feel no remorse for stealing your life.  
  
  
  
So, How did you like it? I was wondering if I should delete my poem about Yami Malik or not. Please state it in your review if you like these poem enough to review them. Expect a Yami Bakura poem with A Night on Bald Mountain as an inspiration. Mata ne!! 


	3. Yet Another Yami Bakura

Hello again!!! I'm just gonna make this a Yami Bakura-based story full of poems and am gonna erase the Yami Malik poem. However, if by popular demand, I will make a bunch of poems based on Yami Malik.  
  
How does it feel to feel your pain?  
  
How does it feel to know I'm insane?  
  
I know you know your life's a lie.  
  
Don't try to kill me, because you know I can't die.  
  
You're dead, you're gone, that's the end of you,  
  
Because you know that killing's what I do.  
  
The world's pain kills you and makes me stronger.  
  
That's what makes your screams last longer.  
  
I murder you with a scythe this time,  
  
Murder, to me, is not a crime.  
  
Thanks to my weapon, there's nothing left of your kind.  
  
There's still no guilt clouding my mind.  
  
That was fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm high on angst!!!!! Wheeee!!!! Oh, yeah!!! The poem before this was the Night on Bald Mountain one. Till the next poem!!! 


	4. You Know Who

Well, here's the next poem. Oh, and if you strongly dislike angst, you're not gonna like me that much, but don't flame me about it. He's not gonna be lightening up anytime sooner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thousands of times I've made you take life's dive. (I mean he killed you.)  
  
What makes me so mad is how you seem to always survive.  
  
With your angel wings, you fly through the air.  
  
Should you try to kill me? Do you dare?  
  
If you wish, we'll fight. Come on, let's go!  
  
I have more powers than you'll know.  
  
Sorry, girl, but it's time for you to die.  
  
Just watch as your life flutters by.  
  
I gather your family, your friends, and your entire life.  
  
Right in front of you, I kill them with my scythe.  
  
All the things you've done will come right back to you now.  
  
Right here I will kill you, and this is how.  
  
I make you lay down, and then cut you in half,  
  
And there's still no repenting on my behalf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How do you do the italics and the bolds????????? If you hate my poems because of the angst, well, I don't blame you.. 


	5. I'm Not Even Gonna Say

Hello again. My poem just got finished after working on it for about a week. It took me much too long to write and I wish I wouldn't have kept you hanging like that. Well, here it is!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I'm a liar.  
  
You're just fuel for my fire.  
  
I sense the darkness from within.  
  
I've just committed a horrible sin.  
  
But seriously, do you think I care?  
  
Don't touch me, or I'll kill you, I swear.  
  
You reply with an unnecessary outburst.  
  
Now you'd better be prepared for the worst.  
  
You're such a nice child, too bad you must see,  
  
Just the exact evil inside of me.  
  
You were happy once, but that turned to dust  
  
When I met you and my life filled with lust.  
  
No, no, no, not with you, not in those ways.  
  
Your power's what I want, and that's how it stays.  
  
Will you die before you wake?  
  
I'll tell you there's than your life at stake.  
  
All I need is some cyanide to pour into your drink.  
  
To know that you'll be dead before you can blink.  
  
I count the seconds up to four.  
  
You gasp out your final breath, and now of you there's no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, sorry for the wait and any mental abuse! 


	6. He's Gotten Worse

The angst!!!! It is bad!!!! I have gone insane!!!!!! The nightmare is not over yet. I see you people have actually liked my poems. Thank you all for your reviews!!! They please me ^ ^!!!! Well, no more cliffhangers. On with the new, angsty, poem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You sit here, all alone and lonely.  
  
You wish you could hug me, if only, if only.  
  
My feelings toward you weren't of hate.  
  
You tried to save him, but it was too late.  
  
He's dead, he's gone forevermore.  
  
Why? Because my form of power makes me hard-core.  
  
I need more power.  
  
I'll make the whole world cower.  
  
My eyes are full of malice.  
  
I must kill you in my palace.  
  
You see a shooting star, and think you can make a wish.  
  
I give you his heart, placed on a dish.  
  
I feed off the weaker  
  
Because I'm the death-seeker.  
  
I put on my crown,  
  
And watch as you drown.  
  
Shoujo, Shii!! Shoujo Shii!!  
  
I stab you while you can't see me.  
  
A life is a terrible thing to waste.  
  
Too bad yours ended in a haste.  
  
And, for you, the worst part of it all  
  
Is that your murderer doesn't care about your downfall.  
  
  
  
Well, did you like it, or hate it? If you liked it, great! If you flame me, I'll be toasting Bandit Keith and Pegasus! 


End file.
